Talk:Techne Powers/@comment-26400788-20161217182242
Offensive 1. Children of Techne have the ability to conjure a weapon out of any medium of art which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make other non-combative objects out of mediums of art. 2. Children of Techne have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. 3. Children of Techne are able to take on the property of art nearby for a short amount of time. The more altering a property is the more energy drained and if more than one property is taken the heavier the drain. (For example turning to stone because of a nearby statue) Defensive 1. Children of Techne can summon a small amount of wax. This can be used as either a distraction, or even to immobilize someone by forcing the wax upon the opponent's feet. 2. Children of Techne can conjure up a shield made of marble , roughly 2 or 3 times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. 3. Children of Techne are able to camouflage themselves into their surroundings while completely still and are invisible to even the keenest eyes, ears and noses. Upon movement the technique is broken and the longer held the more energy drained. Passive 1.Children of Techne gain power from well done works of art around them. Such as drawings and paintings. The only art forms that they do not gain power from is music and theatre. 2. Children of Techne are stronger and less drained by their powers in vibrant places or in places that are made up of one solid color. 3. Children of Techne are able to master any and all forms of art they take an interest in and gain power from art styles they are fond of. Supplementary 1. Children of Techne have the ability to create sculptures and statues from a moldable medium of art to fight for them for a short time. Only one figure larger than the child, three figures of the same size as the child, or five figures smaller than the child are allowed to be created at any given time. The longer maintained the more energy drained. 2. Children of Techne have the ability to control a single artistic object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Techne until control is broken. This only works on objects that are made of a physical element of art. 3. Children of Techne can conjure paint of any color and telekinetically move it. The more paint created and the longer controlled the more energy drained. 3 Month After Character is Made Children of Techne have the ability to inflict small wounds upon their opponents by summoning paint of the same shade as the color of the wound. Such as giving someone a bruise if that are hit with the right shade of blue or giving someone a cut if hit with the correct shade of red. A wound or injury cannot be fatal or fight ending. 6 Month After Character is Made Children of Techne have the ability to conjure up a tattoo (as tattoos are a form of art) and place it onto somebody, as the tattoo forms however, it will put the opponent in great pain, immobilizing them due to the pain. However while the child is conjuring said tattoo, they themselves are immobilized, leaving them in a vulnerable state 9 Month After Character is Made Children of Techne are able to pour their own blood, sweat and tears into their art making a “Masterpiece” with their sacrifice. Able to craft an original piece of art or a variation of a creature which will aid in battle until destroyed, stopped, or the the child is unable to support it any longer. Because they poured so much of themselves into the work of art created they are unable to move and can possibly pass out. Traits Children of Techne are very adept at art and crafting. Children of Techne are very skilled in working with their hands and making things out of nothing. Children of Techne tend to be good artists and mechanics. Children of Techne can see the beauty in everything. Nin means No Incomplete Notes (talk) 18:22, December 17, 2016 (UTC)